


Babysitting Ginny

by ForestLynx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Diapers, Nightmares, Sibling Love, Thumb-sucking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestLynx/pseuds/ForestLynx
Summary: Bill is set to watch Ginny for a week while her parents are busy with order work. Since the events in the chamber of secrets last year, she has a fear of using the bathroom at night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work guys. Be nice if you leave a comment. <3

”Gin, do you want some warm milk” Bill asked. It was a cold november evening and he was set to watch Ginny for a week, while Molly and Arthur helped the order with some task at Hogwarts. It was a shame really, that they had to close the school for a time. But with the murderer Sirius Black on the run it was no longer safe at Hogwarts.  
Ginny was upset that she had to be watched, after all she was 12 now.  
”No, I don´t want milk, I´m not a baby” she pouted.  
”I know, but anyone can drink warm milk” Bill answered. ”Besides, it´s good for you to have something warm to drink with it being so freaking cold outside."  
”Well I don´t want any” she continued to sulk.  
”Well I´m not going to force you” Bill said. ”So suit yourself, I´m going to make some for myself.”  
”Fine” she said.  
She was watching this thing her dad had insisted Bill get. I was called a telly and something the muggles use to enertain themselves and get news from and stuff. Her dad had promised that the people in the box couldn´t see her and couldn´t get out. At the moment she was watching some show with people who belived they had ghosts in their homes. Obviesly she was not scared even though the people in the telly seemed frightened. She could tell immediatly it wasn´t a ghost in the peoples homes, and definiatly not a bad one at least. But the music and the shadows in the telly was quite scary.  
”You shouldn´t be watching that” Bill sat down beside her on the sofa with his cup of warm milk in his hands. ”You´ll have nightmares.”  
”Will not” Ginny said not taking her eyes from the telly.  
”Of course not” Bill said quietly to himself, knowing this would definiatly be the case.  
”Anyway, you should be getting ready to go to bed soon” he turned to her.  
”Are you kidding me?” she finally turned to watch him. Her big eyes stared at him with innocence and misbelief.  
”Come on now Gin, don´t make me be the strict big brother” he grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled it behind her ear. ”Go change into your pyjamas and brush your teeth and you can stay up for a little longer.”  
”It´s not fair” muttred Ginny but she got up and went into Bills guest room where she would be staying this week.  
Bill sighed and smiled to himself and finished his milk. 

Bill knocked on the half closed door. ”Gin, may I come in?”  
”Sure." She sat on the foot of the bed with a book in her lap. She didn´t look up when her big brother entered.  
”What are you reading there?” Bill asked. He sat down on the edge of the bed.  
”Nothing”. She was still sulking about the bedtime.  
”Nothing, really? It sure looks like a book to me” Bill joked.  
Ginny glared at him from under her fringe.  
”Ha ha, super funny” she said. ”It´s just something dad gave me. It´s about how muggles explain everyting when they are exposed to magic by accident. Like you know, with the ghosts in the show.”  
”Sure, sure” Bill said. ”But now is the time to put the book away. It´s late. Have you gone to the bathroom?"  
”Yes”. Ginny rolled her eyes at Bill.  
Bill didn´t want to be a nag, but he knew she sometimes needed the reminder.  
She marked the page and put the book on the bedside table. Bill pulled the covers away as she climbed into bed.  
”Good night Gin” he kissed her on the forhead and pulled the covers around her.  
”Night Bill” she yawned and turned to lay on her stomach. ”Please don´t close the door all the way” she said silently.  
Bill smiled. He always left the door ajar when Ginny spent the night at his house.  
”Of course kid”. He left the room and went into the bathroom to brush his own teeth and get ready for bed. 

It was a little over 2 am when Bill woke to a creaky sound. His door slid open and Ginny was at the doorway. She looked scared and tears where streaming down her cheecks.  
”Ginny what´s wrong?” Bill asked as he tried to focus his eyes on the dark silhouette. He reached for his wand on the bedside table and cast a light lumos.  
”I...nothing...I just...” she looked to the floor.  
”Did you have a bad dream?” Bill asked. He knew this was going to happen.  
”Yes” whispered Ginny. She felt stupid for waking her big brother up. But it was way to scary to be alone in the guest room right now.  
”Do you want me to come with you or do you want to stay here?” Bill asked. Wanting to comfort his little sister but also go back to sleep.  
”Can I stay?” Ginnys voice was nothing more than a whisper.  
”Of course kid” said Bill. ”Come here”. He pulled the covers away to let her in the bed beside him.  
”So tell me. What was the dream about?” Bill asked, as Ginny laid down on his arm.  
”I don´t know” she whispered. ”There were evil spirits following me everywhere. And when I turned around they were gone.”  
”Ginny, you know ghosts doesn´t behave like in those muggle shows” Bill said, rubbing his free hand over Ginnys back to sooth her.  
”I know” Ginny felt her cheecks go red. She was embarrassed about being such a baby. ”But dreams can seem real sometimes.”  
”I know Gin.” Bill stroke her hair. ”Do you think you can go back to sleep?”  
”But you said I could stay.” Ginny looked up at him with teary eyes.  
”Sweetheart, I just meant ready to go back to sleep here. Of course you can stay. Now, close your eyes and try to sleep.”  
A minute later he glanced down at her. Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn´t asleep because her thumb whas nudging and playing with her lower lip. As if she could feel his eyes on her she looked up at him. Bill pretended to be asleep immediatly and made sure she didn´t notice him seeing her with the thumb. He loved his sister. With her brave heart and dramatic temper. Such a Gryffindor, he thought. It was easy sometimes to forget how young she really was. Bill knew Ginny never really grew out of using her thumb as comfort. He and his brothers never mentioned they knew about it, to save her the embarrassment, wich she absolutely didn´t need to feel. He felt her arm move as she slipped her thumb between her lips while she picked on his teeshirt with the other hand.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bill woke up the next morning he found Ginny wasn´t in the room. He did however find a wet and yellow spot on the sheets and understood what had happened. He sighed to himself. He had in fact reminded his sister to go to the bathroom before she went to bed. He reached for his wand and cast a scourgify at the sheets. They were clean in a second. Bill got up to find Ginny only to find the bathroom door locked. He wanted to talk to and comfort her but he could hear the shower running and decided to get her clean clothes from her bag. He opened it and took out jeans, panties and a tee-shirt. When he was about to zip it up he noticed something white and fluffy on one side. He took it out and found it was pull-ups. Bill was confused. Ginny hadn´t been wearing pull-ups in at least five years. He decided to floo call his mother at Hogwarts.  
”Yes?” A tall man with a deep voice answered.  
”Hello, this is William Weasley” Bill said. ”I was expecting Professor McGonagall to answer the floo, but I was wondering if I could have a quick word with my mother.”  
”I am Kingsley Shacklebolt” the wizard said. ”I will get Molly for you.”  
”Thank you” Bill said, but Kingsley had already left. 

Mollys face showed in the fire a minute later. ”Bill? Whats wrong?”  
She sounded both worried and tired.  
”Nothing happened mum. We are fine. But I found nappies in Ginnys bag this morning. What´s that about? She still use them?”  
”Oh, she didn´t tell you, did she?” Molly sighed. ”She promised she would tell you herself. I guess I should have flooed you before she got there. After the horrible events last year with the chamber of secrets and the diary, Ginny doesn´t like to go to the bathroom by herself and most definiatly not if she wakes up and have to go during the dark hours.”  
”What? Why"? Bills face had a confused expression.  
”The enterance to the chamber is at one of he girls bathrooms Bill, surely you knew that.  
”Well no”, Bill said. ”I wish you would´ve told me.”  
”Well Ginny wanted to tell you herself”, said Molly. ”So now she has been wearing pull ups at night. We want to let her deal wih her fears in her own time.”  
”I see”, said Bill. ”I got to go now mum. Thanks for telling me. I love you.”  
”I love you, and Bill?”  
”Yeah?”  
”Don´t be to hard on her. She has been through a lot this past year.”  
”Yeah I know. Bye mum.”

Bill cast an alohomora at the bathroom door and knocked lightly before opening it an inch.  
”Gin? May I come in?” Bill said quietly.  
There was no answer.  
”Ginny, I´m coming in now.” He opened the door and entered.  
Ginny was sat on the floor in the shower with her legs drawn to her chest. Her head rested on her knees and water was falling on her shoulders.  
”Gin” Bill squatted before her and placed a finger under her chin. He lifted her head up and kissed her on the forehead.  
”How long have you been sitting here?” he asked.  
”Well...What time is it?” Ginny asked after a moments hesitation.  
Bill casted a tempus charm. ”It is almost 8 am.”  
”I´ve been here for over an hour” said Ginny and looked down to her knees.  
”Come on Gin, let´s get you dried and in clothes before you go down the drain.”  
Bill held out a hand to help her get to her feet and draped a soft towel around her. He sat on the toilet lid and put her in his lap.  
”I flooed mum” he said while he helped her dry her hair.  
Ginny didn´t answer but looked at her big brother with wide eyes.  
”She told me about you not liking to go to the bathroom at night.”  
Ginnys eyes dropped to the floor. She felt her cheeks go red.  
”I´m sorry I wet the bed” she whispered. Refusing to meet her brothers eyes.  
”Oh Gin, that´s fine” Bill assured her. ”Accidents happen to everybody. But why didn´t you tell me?”  
”I don´t know” Ginny murmured.  
Bill kissed her on the cheek and pulled her close.  
”It´s alright kid. But you´ll use the pull ups to night. I don´t want to find you in the shower again tomorrow.”  
”Mmkay” she said and hugged Bill back.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch later that day Ginny sat on the sofa and worked on the History of Magic essay Professor Binns set as homework while the students were at home. It was about the medieval assembly of europeian wizards and the international Warlock convention of 1289. She found it as interesting as counting flobberworms. And she also begun to feel a bit nauseated and a bit feverish. She laid down and turned on the telly.  
”Gin, no telly until your homework is done” Bill said from the kitchen.  
”But I´m sick” Ginny whined.  
”Are you now?” Bill came into the living room and sat down beside her on the sofa.  
”Yes!" Ginny was annoyed that Bill didn´t seem to believe her. ”I have a fever”. Bill put a hand on her forehead.  
”Hmm, maybe. Let me take your temperature then” Bill said. He grabbed his wand from the coffe table. ”Ostende caliditas” he said and pointed it at her chest. ”Oh, it shows 101 degrees."  
”Told you!” Ginny said angrily. She closed her eyes and laid a hand over her forhead. ”I bet I have Squabbs syndrome. Feels like I´m gonna die."  
”Merlin you´re dramatic” Bill smiled and sighed. ”Squabbs syndrome only affects dragons. You probably just have the flue. Alright Gin, I´ll get your pyjamas and you can lay here and watch a movie. How does that sound huh?”  
”I wanna watch Cinderella. Her godmother is a witch but no one knows except Cinderella. She has a wand and everything.” Ginny was quite exited.  
”Sure kid. You can watch that one. But you know muggles don´t know about witches and wizards. They just made up the fairy godmother. They really don´t believe it´s true.”  
”Yeah I know” said Ginny. ”But still.”  
Bill raised from the sofa. ”I´m gonna get your pyjamas. Get undressed please and I will bring a blanket as well for you."  
Ginny remained silent, but answered with a nod.  
When Bill returned she had made no effort though to remove her clothes.  
”Gin, what happened?” Bill asked, ”You were supposed to get undressed.”  
Ginny made a small wimper. ”I feel sick. I can´t move.”  
”Fine” said Bill as he sat down to help her change into her pyjamas.  
”I feel both too warm and too cold at the same time” Ginny whined.  
”That´s the fever.” Bill stroked her hair and then turned to press play on the telly. The Disney castle showed, and he thought to himself that he missed Hogwarts.  
”Im gonna get you some water. I assume you still don´t want warm milk?” Bill got up to get a glass from the kitchen.  
”Water please!” Ginny shouted after him.

When Bill reentered the livingroom he found Ginny with her thumb in her mouth and eyelids half closed.  
”Gin, are you gonna fall asleep?”  
”No” her thumb slipped out and she hid it under the blanket.  
”Here drink this, it´s a fever-reducing-potion” Bill said and handed her a small vial. Ginny made a face of disgust but downed it and gave it back to him.  
”Don´t you think we should put on a nappy just to be safe?” Bill said softly as he put down the glass of water on the coffe table.  
”But I´m not that tired” Ginny murmured.  
”I know sweetie, but just in case.” Bill got up to get a nappy from her bag.  
When he returned he helped her put it on and then went out in the kitchen to wash the last of the dishes from earlier. 

Ginny started to slumber as the mice sang and sewed a dress for Cinderella. She put her thumb back in her mouth and sucked lightly as she turned to the side to watch the telly. She wasn´t too annoyed with the pull up. It felt thick and soft against her bottom. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt a slight pressure from her bladder. She needed to pee. Her hand snaked down under the blanket and pyjama bottom, and she held herself tight outside the nappy. She didn´t want to wet the pull up. She wasn´t asleep and it wasn´t even night time. She knew she should get up and go to the bathroom. But she was so tired and dizzy from the fever. She felt a small spurt escape and she sat up and held herself even tighter. This shouldn´t be happening. Bill came into the living room and sat down by the dining table to take care of some paperwork. Luckily she held herself under the blanket to prevent Bill from seeing it. It became harder and harder to hold it in and she felt another spurt escape. She saw Bill glance at her and she took a sip of the water and directed her attention to the telly. The fairy godmother had come and charmed a pumpkin to a carriage. Ginny thought, maybe she could wet the pull up, and change it before Bill even noticed. He would never have to know. Well, soon she wouldn´t even have a choice. She drew her knees to her chest. If she sat like this Bill would definiatly not see it. She tried her best to hold it, but soon she felt her pull up grow warm and wet. She slipped her thumb in her mouth while the other hand was still outside the nappy. It got padded out as she peed and her hand felt the warmth. It was a relief but still she felt ashamed that she was wetting her pull up while she was awake and sitting on her big brothers sofa. She glanced over at Bill and when he looked up from his papers she quickly looked to the telly. 

Bill looked over to where his little sister was sat on the sofa. She looked uncomfortable and he wondered if she was going to be sick. When she pulled her knees up to her chest, he smiled to himself. He knew immediatly what was going on. This was the same position Ginny had sat in every time when she was younger and had wet her nappies. She didn´t think anyone would notice and he didn´t have the heart to tell her she was obvious. 

When Ginny was finished peeing she laid down again and continued to watch the movie. She felt slightly embarrassed and didn´t want to think of her wet pull up. She felt her cheeks go a little red when Bill crouched before her and stroked her hair.  
”How are you feeling kiddo?” he asked softly.  
”Not fantastic” Ginny answered and played with Bills hair. Usually he wore it in a ponytail, but today he had it loose hangning. Bill grabbed his wand from the coffe table.  
”Ostende caliditas” he said and once again pointed his wand at Ginnys chest. It showed 100,4 degrees.  
”Good, it´s gone down” Bill said with relief in his voice. ”Gin, don´t forget to drink your water. It´s important when you have a fever.”  
”Yeah I will” Ginny yawned and watched Cinderella hurry home from the ball.  
”Now please” Bill said and held the glass of water for her to drink.  
”But Bill” Ginny whined. ”I´m tired and I wanna sleep.”  
”You will, but first take a few sips of water and then go to sleep.”  
Ginny sighed but leant forward to drink some water.  
”Good girl” said Bill. ”You want me to get a new nappy for you?”  
Ginny glanced uncertain at him. Did he know she wet the one she had on?  
”Um...maybe” she finally said and looked away.  
”Be right back” Bill said and rose and left the room.  
Ginny slipped her thumb in her mouth and watched the prince look for the girl that would fit the glass shoe.  
Bill came back with a new pull up and some babywipes. He helped Ginny of with her pyjama bottom and the nappy and cast a terego at her. He knew she didn´t like the feeling of the cleaning charm. She said she didn´t feel completely clean, so he also wiped her with the babywipes. She still felt under the weather from the fever. Otherwise Bill doubted she would have let him help her. He slipped a fresh pull up on her and then put on her pyjama bottom.  
”Sleep tight baby girl” said Bill and kissed Ginny on her forhead.  
Ginny was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill carried Ginny to her bed in his guest room. She had slept trough dinner but at least her fever had gone down to an acceptable level. He checked her pull up, and it was to his relief dry. He didn´t want to disturb her sleep with a change.  
”Good night Gin”, he wispered. He left the door ajar and went to bed. 

It was about 3 am when Bill woke up to his fathers voice. His bedroom was filled in a blue silvery light and he understood his father had sent his patronus.  
”Bill”, the glowing weasel said. ”Wake up! Some serious events, that I can not tell you about has happened in London. I need you and Ginny to get here as soon as possible. We want to keep the family together. And you know how worried your mother gets when we all are appart. You and Ginny need to take a muggle transportation here. No magic allowed. Do you hear me? No magic on the road William! Not until you reach the border to Scotland. Although I can´t say I´m not envious that you get to ride a muggle bus or train.” His fathers voice got dreamy and a little distant. ”Erm, right. So Bill, wake Ginny and leave as soon as possible. Please confirm my message with your own patronus when you´re on your way.” The glowing weasel disappeared.  
With no time to spare Bill half ran into his guest room. He cast a lumos and sat down on the bed where Ginny was sleeping. He gently shook her shoulder.  
”Gin”, he said with a soft voice. ”Come on sweetie, wake up.”  
”Wazzit?” she said sleepily around her thumb.  
Bill stroked her back. ”Dad just sent me a message. We have to go to Hogwarts. Now, tonight. And we have to use muggle transportation.”  
”What? Why?” Ginny took her thumb out and sat up in bed.  
”I don´t know Gin. Dad wouldn´t tell me. But something happened in London and mum want´s us all together.”  
He rose from the bed and reached for her bag to take out some clothes for her. It wouldn´t do to get on the bus in pyjamas.  
”I want to wear the pink denim overalls”, Ginny said. And the green Holyhead Harpies t-shirt.”  
”You sure? Bill asked. ”We´re gonna be on a buss all night. Don´t you want something more comfortable? Hopefully we´ll be able to get some sleep on the road.”  
”But those are my favourites” Ginny pouted. Bill sighed.  
”Fine, get dressed and pack your bag. Don´t forget your muggle book on the bedside table.” He turned around to go and pack his own bag, and to send his father a patronus that they where leaving soon. 

They got on the bus which would take them to Birmingham where they would change and get on a train to Manchester. Bill put both his and Ginnys bags under their seats and told her to try to get some sleep. Bill was too distracted to sleep so he brought out a book to busy himself with.  
Ginny leaned on the window and put her thumb into her mouth. She glanced at Bill, who pretended not to see. It didn´t take long for her to fall asleep and Bill dedicated himself to his book.  
After a while he could see Ginny fidgeting in her sleep. Her hand snaked down so she could hold herself. Bill wondered wether she was wearing a pull up or not. In the rush of them leaving he had conmpleatly forgot to check and make Ginny use the bathroom before they left. She was leaning back with her knees resting on the seat in front of her. Bill put a hand under her bottom and sighed. She was dry but she didn´t have a pull up on.  
”Gin.” Bill gently pulled her to his chest.  
Ginny gave a small whine and stretched.  
”Drop dead Bill! Why do you always have to wake me up?” Ginny was so tired she almost cried.  
”Hey hey! None of that please. Why don´t you have a nappy on young miss?” Bill looked at her with stern eyes.  
Ginny looked down to her hands in her lap.  
”Took it off”, she said finally.  
”I figured as much”, Bill said. ”But why? You knew we were gonna travel by night and you were gonna sleep.”  
Ginny murmured something Bill couldn´t hear.  
”What?” He said and pulled Ginny to his lap.  
”I didn´t want anyone to see” she whispered in his ear.  
”Gin”, Bill sighed. ”Nobody pays attention to anyone here but themselves.” He stroked her back and kissed her on the forhead.  
”Bill?” Ginny wispered.  
”Yeah kiddo?”  
”Are you mad at me?” Ginny wouldn´t meet Bills eyes.  
”Of course not sweetie, but you either wear the pull ups or you be a big girl and use the bathroom.” Bill placed a finger under her chin and raised her head so she would have to look at him. ”Okay?”  
”Okay” Ginny answered. ”Bill?”  
”Yes Gin?”  
”I need to go pee.”  
Bill smiled. ”I know kiddo. Let me go talk to the driver and see if he be willing to make a quick stop.”

They where in luck. The driver had to fill up on fuel and had agreed to let the passengers use the bathroom before they left. Bill took Ginnys hand and grabbed her bag as they headed to the bathroom in the gas station. The line wasn´t that long but he could feel her moving restlessly.  
”Can you make it?” he asked her quietly.  
Ginny rolled her eyes at him. ”Yes, I´m not a baby.”  
Bill smiled to himself. With six younger siblings he could recognise a potty dance from a miles distance.  
”Do you want to go in there by yourself or should I come with you?” he asked.  
”Erm...” Ginny looked uncertain at him.  
”Okay, I´ll come with you.”  
A cubicle was available and he quickly shooed Ginny trough the door. She hurried to pull her suspenders down on her overall and then sat down on the toilet. Bill leaned with his back against the door with his arms folded.  
He could hear her pee and it was clear she just made it in time. She stood up the second she finished and closed the toilet lid. He grabbed some toilet paper and handed it to her while she started to pull upp her underwear.  
”Wipe your bottom kiddo.”  
She glared at him.  
”I know you don´t like to sit on the toilet Gin, Bill said. ”But either you wipe yourself or I will. I promise you, there is nothing dangerous coming from the pipes here.”  
She opened the lid once more and took the toilet paper from Bill. Once she was done she threw it in the toilet and closed the lid with a force to be reckoned with.  
Bill helped her with the suspenders and then hugged her close.  
”Why are you so angry with me Gin?” he asked calmly.  
Ginny was silent for a while then looked up at him through teary eyes.  
”I´m not.” She swallowed. ”I guess I´m just tired and grouchy.”  
Bill bent down and kissed her on the head.  
”Alright kid. Do you want to go back to sleep when we get on the bus?”  
”Dunno” she said. Her voice muted against his stomach. He got down to level with her.  
”I think we should put on a nappy just in case. Don´t you?”  
Ginny nodded but refused to look at her big brother. So that´s why he brought her bag to the toilet. Bill helped her off with the suspenders again and pulled out a pull up while she took of her overall. He held the pull up out to her and she stepped in. She stadied herself on his shoulder while he pulled it up.  
”I can put it on myself Bill” she complained.  
”I know, but you havn´t” Bill said with a stern look as he helped her with her overall. ”And I´m not keen on dealing with wet clothes when I am not allowed to do magic until the border.”  
Ginny looked to her feet.  
”I´m sorry Bill. I didn´t mean to...” she trailed of. Her eyes burned with tears about to come out any second.  
”Oh sweatie” Bill carried her to his chest. He had forgot it was the middle of the night and she was exhausted. ”It´s okay, I know you didn´t. Lets get back to the bus alright?”  
Ginny nodded to his neck and they exited the restrooms.


End file.
